I Need A Miracle
by Caughtinthestars
Summary: I never wanted to come into this world. There's nobody that cares about me. There's no point in living. i'm just a burden. So why not end this life right now? It's nothing but misery, despair, depression, and pain. I wish my entire existence didn't happen. Why am I here in the first place anyway? This is so stupid. But enough stalling. How about I just end it now? NaLu and RoWen!
1. Chapter 1

** Hello Everybody!**

**This is my second story!**

**It's stars here!^^ Just call me stars ok?**

**Or you can come up with a nickname...**

**I don't care!**

**Ok so I thought of this one and I hope it'll turn out as good as I hope!**

**I'm pretty sure you guys know this pairing!**

**And this is another high school fanfic! **

**But there will be actual magic included fanfics soon!**

**I Hope You Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Notes:**

**"Talking"**

***thinking***

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I looked at the large glass window in front of me as the rain was pouring down hard and fast. My bangs covered my eyes, as they were dull with pain, and sorrow. I quietly walked to the front of it, gently taking my hand and placing it on the side, all the heat in my hand, slowly fading. I clenched my fist that was on the window as I bit my lip, feeling a sob escape them. I fell to my knees taking my right hand back, crying my heart out. I covered my face with my hands as I started to cry harder. I looked up at my reflection in the window, tears were streaming down my face, my nose and eyes were red, my nose was leaking, and my hair was a mess. I started to furiously rub my eyes trying to get rid of my tears but they continued to stream down my face like a waterfall.

*Why does this have to happen to me!?*

I slowly looked at my left hand. I stared at the large sharp knife in my left hand as I slowly started to look at my right hand. My eyes continues to stare at my wrist as I slowly brought my left hand towards my right wrist placing the knife on my right wrist's skin. I began to press, blood beginning to drip as I winced in pain. Tears continued to stream down my face as my tears began to drip onto my wrists and mixing with my blood. Covering my white dress in blood mixed with tears.

I hesitated as I started to realize what I was doing staring at my right wrist. I smiled bitterly, "Gomene... Minna..."

**(A/N: Gomene means sorry and Minna means everyone.)**

I then raised my left hand and began to replace it on my wrist and got ready to cut my vein.

* * *

**Still Wendy's POV**

My name, is Wendy Dragneel. I have a older sibling and a mother, and father. But currently, my life is definitely not how it seems. If your currently reading this note. Then you may be somebody I know. After all, this note is found in my diary inside my room. Right now I'm warning you that if you really want to know what happened to me, be prepared to face something extremely shocking. As right now I'm writing this only to tell the ones that I love what happened so I don't kill them of anxiety making them think I got kidnapped or something. But enough about this, I'm pretty sure you want to know what happened to me right? Well then if you lift up the mattress on the bottom part of my bunk bed you'll notice that there's another diary there. So for the sake of this story, take that diary and read it.

* * *

I walked in to my 5th grade classroom, I looked around nervously as I didn't know anybody and I looked at the teacher in typing something on his laptop. Grandine my mother walked up to him smiling sweetly making the teacher look up and smile as well, "Hello there. May I help you?" My mom stepped back revealing my body as I smiled nervously, "U-Um... Nice to meet you!" I squeaked. The teacher laughed and got up and shook my hand, "Hi I'm Macao. It's nice to meet you! Are you wendy?"

I blinked shocked, "Uh... yeah I am..."

Mom smiled, "Yeah this is Wendy. I'm sorry that we weren't here for the 1st couple days of school. We were in japan seeing my mother."

The teacher smiled and took out his hand for a handshake, "That's fine. My name is Macao. Macao Conbolt."

My mom shook his hand, "Thank you very much. Wendy will be in your care from now on."

Macao then looked at me, "I know how you students are supposed to call me . But just call me Macao okay?"

I nodded feeling at ease, "Ok Macao. I'll be in your care from now on!"

Macao nodded and smiled as he looked at my mom, "Your child is a really smart girl. I just met her but her manors are so good I like her already!"

Grandine giggled and looked at me proudly, "Thank you very much. Wendy's a very shy and clumsy girl."

I blushed, "k-ka-san!"

**(A/N: Ka-san means mom in japanese. There will be a lot more japanese from now on!)**

My mom giggled again as she looked at me and kneeled down to my height, "I'm leaving now! OK?"

I nodded and hugged her. She then got up and walked away. I smiled then sighed and than I looked at my teacher as He smiled gently, "You have a wonderful mother there."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah! She's really nice."

He smiled but then he blinked when he saw somebody walk in, "Oh! Eve! Can you take Wendy to her locker?"

I turned around to find a new face. That was strange. I've been to this school since kinder garden and here there's someone I don't recognize.

I blinked as I continued to stare at Eve. Eve looked at me than Macao than smiled, "Sure. I don't mind. While I'm at it I'll make a new friend."

He turned around and I continued to stare. He looked behind his shoulder, "You coming or not?"

I blushed heavily as I got flustered, "Oh! Gome!"

I began to rush after him as he laughed, "W-What's so funny!?"

He smiled gently, "You don't have to be that flustered. It's not like I'm going to eat you."

I began to get more flustered, "Of course I know that! I'm a clumsy person ok! So I get flustered!"

Eve smiled, "That's cute."

I blushed heavily, "Don'ttell me your one of those play boys! I'm not even allowed to date, so don't even think about it!"

Eve chuckled, "Sorry but i'm not interested in dating."

I sighed in relief, "That's good. Oh, and are you new here? I haven't seen you here before."

Eve gave a small smile, "Yeah I'm new to magnolia."

Wendy nodded but than Eve stopped abruptly making me bump into him, "Ow! don't stop all of a sudden!"

Eve turned around to face me, "We're at your locker."

I looked at the locker behind eve and saw that it had to name on it.

wendy.

and.

ROMEO!?

I began to blush heavily, "Why is Romeo's name on here!"

Even spoke teasingly, "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that your sharing a locker with Romeo."

"This isn't funny! This whole school year i have to share a locker with him!?"

Eve chuckled, "To me it's funny!"

"Answer my question!"

Eve just continued to laugh his butt off as I started to get flustered again.

"Wendy? Is that you?"

I turned around and blinked twice and than blushed, "R-Romeo!"

Romeo smiled, "Yo! Why are you two yelling?"

Eve spoke, "She doesn't want to share a locker with you!"

I than got flustered making a lot of people stare at her, "that's not it!"

Romeo asked cautiously, "so... you want to share a locker with me?"

All the girls than looked at me like I was a creeper. romeo was one of the most popular kids at school and the fact that he said that out loud made me sound like I had a crush on him. To be honest I didn't know if I did. But I probably did... AH! Snap out of it Wendy! "NO! I was just asking Eve-kun if he would answer my question! I was wondering if I would have to share a locker with you for the rest of the year! i mean... I don't like to cause people trouble, you know?"

Romeo smiled, "ah. soka. Ok than. We won't be sharing lockers for that long. We just don't have enough lockers for now.'

i sighed, "Yokata!"

**(A/N: Yokata means thank goodness and soka means I see.)**

Romeo than motioned toward the locker, "Well, go put your stuff inside."

*oh crap!*

"oh jeez! Sorry!"

Romeo put his backpack inside and than he said, "Go ahead put your on top of mine." "A-Are you sure?" "Yes wendy now hurry up!" "O-Ok!" I dumped my backpack on top of Romeo and than he started freaking out because my backpack was so packed that it crushed his stuff. Not to mention that the locker wouldn't close. I was about to help out but than I heard someone call my name, "Wendy! i can't believe your back!" That's when Eve spoke, "Hey Wendy i'm going back kay?" I nodded and he winked making me blush. I caught Romeo narrowing his eyes at Eve, "Romeo? What's wro-!"

"KYA!"

Everybody turned to see me fall with my best friend Cheria on top of me, "You wouldn't respond so I tackled you! Teehee!"

I pushed Cheria off giggling, "Thanks I guess."

I than turned to see if Romeo was there but than he disappeared making me sigh. "What's wrong juliet? Missing your romeo already?" Cheria whispered in my ear making me shriek and making some teacher passing by look at us annoyed, "Cheria! I don't like him!"

Cheria purred, "Sure, whatever you say."

I sighed annoyed and then clapped my hands onto my face, "oh no! We're going to be late to class!" Cheria's eyes widened, "Crap!" we raced through and made it through the doors just in time. But just than I saw someone I never wanted to see again.

Why did you have to be in the same class with me!?

I stood frozen earning all the stares from everybody.

But i didn't care. Just WHY did you have to be in the same freaking class as me!

* * *

**yeah so that's the first chapter! Sorry if it sucks and is short! i wanted to get it out as soon as possible... so yeah! I hope you enjoyed and review!**

**And stars is out!**


	2. Chapter 2: First day of school part 2

**Hey Guys! Stars is back! I'm so sorry for how long it's been since I updated! I was traveling and than fanfiction kept on messing up and not saving this thing! It's the 3rd time I retyped this! ARGH!**

**I know my first chapter sucked and this one might too but it's all because we're slowly climbing to the climax so just hang on guys!**

**Anyway here are my replies to your reviews!**

**Guest: Thanks for your compliment! I really appreciated it! AND YOUR ASKING So MANY QUESTIONS AH! **

**RainbowFire03: I will make lot's more! So don't worry! I don't plan on not finishing any of my stories!**

**PsychoRien: Thank your for your compliment!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

**Oh and btw this story is NaLu too so here it is NaLu fans!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I began to feel worried and frustrated as I shoved people trying to find a certain pink headed moron. I searched through the sea of kids, hoping to see rosy pink spiky hair. I smiled brightly as I began to shove even more people to get to my destination..., or person. "Natsu-!" My face dropped, my eyes went wide, and my heart clenched.

Natsu Dragneel, was laughing and smiling while talking to his ex girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss. Now don't get me wrong, Lisanna is one of my friends, but..., no matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from disliking her, even just by a little bit.

Why? I honestly have no idea why I dislike her. After all they use to date so it's natural for them to be talking and everything. But my heart doesn't feel the same way, it's screaming and telling me to stop, run in there and start talking to Lisanna or Natsu, just do something to get them away from each other. But I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't watch. I looked away my hair covering my eyes as I looked at the ground sadly and walked as far away as I could from them and began to head to class.

Natsu and Lisanna started dating in 6th grade, but than suddenly at the end shocking all of Lisanna and Natsu's friends, they broke up. And no matter how much we tried to ask them what happened they kept their mouths shut. After the break up, Lisanna stayed the same, but Natsu didn't. He didn't talk as much anymore, and his grades weren't as good as they used to be. He only smiled when he was with his friends and family, but mainly only with his little sister, Wendy.

Natsu also got even more into video games than usual, Whenever he had free time that's the only thing he did. Which was most of the time. He also didn't do his homework until last minute which was a bad sign also.

I clenched my fists as I stared at my assigned seat, *I have no classes with Natsu this year... but Lisanna and Natsu have almost every single class together... now that sucks...*

*Wait! Why the hell am I thinking about Natsu!? I should be thinking of Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira, and all my other friends! But Natsu is my friend... so I guess it's ok... right?*

I sighed as I quickly brought out my phone and decided to text Natsu. *I'm going crazy.. I really need to calm my nerves down...*

[Lucyheartfillia: Hey Natsu, can I come 2 your place 2 c Wendy? I heard she finally came back from Japan, and I want 2 c her. I have some gifts 4 her]

[NatsuDragneel:sure,]

[Lucyheartfillia: thanks]

I didn't get a reply after that as I sighed and put my phone in my pack. I saw Juvia come in and I smiled, at least one of my friends were in my class, this class was so boring and stupid I don't even get why they have to teach it to us. I heard the bell ring as the teacher came, today was going to be one long day... ugh.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

**(A/N: This is the part where we left off btw.)**

My eyes twitched when I saw her.

Megumi Mukaido, the person that I most dislike in the entire world. She became friends with Cheria near the end of 4th grade. She kicked me out of my bus seat and even though I tried to be nice to her, she acted like a total brat towards me. She wouldn't allow Cheria to play with me and basically kicked me out of Cheria's life.

But what hurt me even more was that Cheria didn't seem like she cared about me at all. So basically, I had no friends, and not to mention that I looked like a total bafoon when I had nobody to hang out with when we had free time.

My mouth tried to form a smile but failed horribly, "H-hi,,, Megumi-san..."

Megumi looked at me with a dull expression as she didn't even try to be nice, "...hi..."

*Wow..., what a bitch. How can Cheria even be friends with this brat?*

I just ignored her and went to my seat. And when I saw it, just great, I was sitting next to the class clown, one of the popular kids, a kinda popular kid and... another class clown.

Macao came up to the front of the classroom as he spoke loudly, "Ohiyoah Minna! We have our long awaited new student here! So let's be nice to Wendy kay?"

Everybody stared at me as Cheria giggled and I blushed profusely, *WHAT KIND OF TEACHER IS THIS!?*

I made I contact with Romeo who was giving me the blank face look and I looked away making eye contact with Eve. He smiled at me as I looked away again my face getting redder.

Some people smirked and talked to their friends about me, as others smiled and some just stared at me with a blank face. I looked down at my desk my face red as I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably.

I knew this year was going to be long and horrible... oh the joy.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I sighed in relief as the final bell rung. I quickly exited my school after grabbing my backpack.I ran out of my school as I jogged out the doors and onto my bus. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and quickly turned on some music, I looked out my window that faced the school praying to kami-sama that the bus would just drive already. Wendy was the only person that could make my day nice today, and... not to mention Natsu.

I gave a glance to the window, seeing Natsu walking with Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel before walking back onto the bus saying goodbye to his friends.

I smiled brightly as I saw Natsu walk onto the bus and sit in his assigned seat which was across from mine, "Hey Natsu, when does Wendy get back from school?"

He pondered the thought blinking, "I think she comes... uh... an hour after we get home ourselves... so... 3:30 I think?" It came out more of a question then an answer which made me giggle.

I gave a small smile, "Thanks!"

He looked away putting on ear-buds, "No problem..."

I inwardly sighed, *I'm going to have to wait a while before I can see Wendy, that sucks. I miss that cute little girl.*

I stared out the window and blinked as I saw Loke staring at my bus... actually to be more precise me, as he waved while winking. I just rolled my eyes and face-palmed myself, this was going to be a long year alright.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I sighed as I walked out of school towards my bus, Today had been completely horrible just as suspected. During class I had no one to talk too and was completely left out. I sighed, *Well at least I'll be able to sit next to cheria on the bus right?*

I smiled encouragingly as I began to walk onto the bus.

Before I went to japan me and cheria would hang out a lot, and she promised me that she wouldn't let megumi sit with her, that she would save her seat with me.

I smiled once I got onto the bus, and my expression immediately dropped. I stared at the scene in front of me unfold, my eyes wide with shock. I could feel all the emotions in front of me boil, in frustration, anger, betrayal, hurt, and sadness.

Megumi was sitting next to cheria talking with her, and shooting glances at romeo.

I clenched my fists as I stared at her, *It's obvious she like romeo...*

That's when Cheria saw me and smiled, "Hi Wendy!"

I did my best not to show my anger, but I accidentally gave her a small glare making her flinch with worry and confusion, "Hi cheria..."

I walked past them and huffed, *I can't believe..., that she would break a promise. But I guess it's normal, after all Megumi is more important.*

I looked for my name tag and saw I was sitting acroos from Cheria and Megumi, but when I saw who I was sat next to, I groaned. I was sitting next to spit monster, just great. Spit monster's real name was Haruka. But why was I so frustrated to sit with her? She was a crazy, loud, annoying person that would spit everywhere. That's why I called her spit monster.

I just sat next to Haruka saying a quick hi as she just spoke, "Oh my god! Why are you here wendy!? I thought you went to japan! Now I don't have a seat all to myself! Argh! This is so horrible!"

Not to mention that she said that while spitting all over me, a tic appeared on my head but I just ignored her. Oh yeah, did I also forget to tell you that Haruka was a bit... overweight!? So she took up a lot of room making me sit on the edge and trying to avoid her spit. She often talked out loud to herself about Percy Jackson...

I stared at Cheria longingly, *So much for promises and best friends... much less friends!* That's when I heard Megumi's voice. Megumi was ignoring Cheria saying her name and flirting with Romeo, "Romeo-kun! Did you hear that there's a bake sale on friday? I can give you money if you want!"

Romeo just sweat-dropped, "Nah... I'm good... I can bring my own money, thanks for your offer. I don't want to bother you, but if I do forget my own money I guess I can count on you."

My heart clenched as my stomach dropped, *What a wonderful day...*

Megumi laughed and smiled pointing a finger and winking at Romeo, "Your really nice you know? Thanks!"

Romeo laughed nervously, "Uh... why are you thanking me?"

"For being so nice silly!"

My eye twitched as I caught Haruka staring at the two, and for once she was finally quiet.

I smiled, *Who knew, huh? I guess I know how she feels right now... but the question is why do I feel like that?*

I sighed frustrated, that's when I heard Cheria finally get annoyed at Megumi flirting and ignoring her, "Megumi!"

That's when Megumi finally turned around to look at her annoyed, "What?" Cheria spoke softer, I could tell she was afraid of angering Megumi, "I was asking you if I could sit next to the aisle way! I want to talk to Wendy."

Megumi shot at me with a glare as I returned the favor glaring at her more menacingly, People thought of me as nice, sweet, and a big weakling. But the truth was, I got a lot of characteristics from my older brother Natsu. I can swear a lot, I can be mean, and I can hit people if I wanted to. But most of the time I kept all of that in and didn't dare to hurt someone, because even if I could do all those things, that didn't mean I was cold-hearted.

How did I know that I could seriously hurt someone in my grade, that was especially a brat like Megumi? I took martial arts when I was in third grade with my brother Natsu, and my cousin Gajeel. I got up to brown which was two belts lower than black while my brother and cousin, Gajeel and Natsu got up to black belt. Even though I was two belts below black though I still wasn't that confident in my fighting skills.

Megumi turned back to look at Wendy, "Yada."

My jaw dropped as I stared at her, *WHAT A FUCKING BITCH!*

Cheria whined annoyed, "Why not?!"

Megumi glared at her, "Because I don't want to move."

Cheria scowled and stared at Megumi until she sighed and looked at the window, completely ignoring everybody's existence. I gave a death glare to Megumi, *Why in the world is Cheria friends with that Bitch anyway?!*

I huffed and looked out the window and blinked, all of my anger slowly disappearing. That's when I saw Eve look at me and motioned me to come down, I blinked confused as I checked how many minutes we had before we had to leave, five minutes, I guess I could chat for a bit. I than made my way down to Eve.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Once I made my way to home, I pushed open the front gate, and ran to my front door and busted it open.

"Tadaima Oka-san!"

My mom popped her head out the door as I hastily threw off my shoes, "Okaerinasai Lucy!"

I smiled before I ran upstairs and barged open my door and slammed it closed using my foot. I looked around my room and went to my closet to begin to change my clothes. I changed into knee length skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt with dark green linings. The sleeves ended at my elbows and were stylishly rolled up. I took my hair out, combed it, than put it into a high ponytail. I look at myself in a body-length mirror smiled than pumped my fists, "Yoshi!"

I grabbed the 3 gifts that I bought for Wendy over the summer and walked back downstairs. I yelled behind my back, "Hey mom! I'm going to see Wendy!"

My mom yelled back, "Okay! Be careful Lucy and come back by 5!"

"Sure!"

I slipped on my flip-flops and walked out my front door. I pushed open my front gate and closed it as I breathed in the fresh air and began to walk towards their house.

That's when I stopped abruptly sweat-dropped at my own stupidity and face-palmed myself roughly.

*Wait! Wendy won't be home for another half hour...! so, I'll go visit a shop!*

Lucy turned and began to walk towards the nearest shop she knew. *I wonder what I should buy now, I guess I'll treat myself to something and also while I'm at it get Wendy another gift.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

*I'm finally home!*

I got off my bus stop as I saw romeo and one of his best friends, Daichi also get off.

I smiled and looked away blushing, *Hah! In your face Megumi! Me and Romeo get off at the same bus-stop!*

I saw Hikari also exit the bus and said a quick come on and began to walk home with Romeo. I blinked than sighed as I watched them walk away and walk towards their house. I sadly watched Romeo and Hikari's fading backs while I crossed the street and stand on my lawn. Once their figures disappeared after turning around and disappearing behind a bush. I turned around, pushed open my front gate and walked in.

I didn't bother saying my usual, "I'm home!" since My mom works until 5 and my dad works in onibus. I put my bag down and went to my room as I flopped down onto my bed, *My what... 3rd day back home...? and it's already one of the worst days in my life!*

I sighed loudly and then...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU DUMBASS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! AHH! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

I sweat-dropped, *Jesus christ!*

I shot up from my bed and exited my room and turned left to find my brother Natsu's room.

I slammed open the door angrily, "Natsu-nii!"

"HEY BITCH YOU FUCKING MISSED! HOW CAN YOU MISS! YOUR SHIT AT PLAYING THIS GAME!"

That's when I stomped over to him and bonked him on the head making him turn to me pouting, "Wendy! What the heck is wrong with you I'm playing a game!"

I shrieked in his face but he ignored me turning back to his screen, "What's wrong with me?! Natsu-nii! You hysterically screaming swear words out loud like a maniac!"

I didn't get a reply as he licked his lips in anticipation staring at the laptop in front of him playing his favorite game while smiling happily; League of Legends.

I sighed but then smiled, *But you know... I can always smile when I'm around Natsu-nii... and Gajeel-nii. There such big idiots there hilarious and keep me busy so I don't have time to sulk.* I flopped onto his bed pondering thoughts. Gajeel stays at our house a lot since his mom and dad are busy to take care of him, but when there home he goes back to his home. I snapped out of my thoughts once I heard the doorbell ring, I quickly rushed out of Natsu's room and ran down the stairs and jumped he last 4 stairs. I reached the front door and opened it, my eyes went wide as my mouth got covered by my hands. Why? Because I just found out that my day _couldn't _get any worse.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I smiled brightly as I looked at the gift I had just bought and giggled, *I'm sure Wendy will love this gift!* I began to jog to Wendy's house. I checked my phone: 4:50. *Great, Wendy should be home by now and rested a bit. I wonder how her first day of school went.*

I pushed open her front gate just to find a person at the door with Wendy looking scared out of her mind door at the door. I blinked but than looked back at the person at the front door as I ran up and got in between the Wendy and the random person, "Hey! Who are you and what do you have to do with Wendy!?"

I began to eye the person in front of me as my eyebrows furrowed as the person innocently smiled, but I could tell it was fake. I eyed the person in front of me angrily. Until Wendy clasped onto my shoulder just to look at the kid in front of me, and what shocked me was her eyes were screaming with, hurt, betrayal, and anger.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I know it was probably bad.. so gome! But I promise they'll continue to get better and better okay? It's slowly building up to the climax. So basically the main character is Wendy and Lucy! Anyway who is this kid? Why is Wendy so Angry? And What's going to happen with Natsu and Lucy? What about romeo? Does he have a connection with the girl he walks home with? Will wendy ever get with her unrequieted love? What did Eve and Wendy talk about? Next time!**

**And stars is out!**

**Reviews make me happy :) And so is constructed criticism! **


	3. Chapter 3: Second month of school

**Hello Everybody! Stars is back!**

**So..., I'm glad that you peeps likes my Last Chapter!**

**And I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Natsu: Hey... so what are the pairings?**

**Gray: You still haven't found out yet? What an idiot.**

**Lucy: Just shut up. Both of you. NOW**

**Wendy: you know... why am I chasing after Romeo again!?**

**Happy: Because you liiiiiike him!**

**Wendy: *Blushes* Wah!**

**Romeo: Wait... WHAT!?**

**Me:Anyway who wants to reply to the readers?**

**Wendy: Me!**

**Me: Ok, so the first is for:**

**Wendy: CouplesAroundMeButMe: uh... well, um... I think stars wanted to put Percy Jackson in this... because...**

**Me: Well, she/he's already dead... so don't bother Wendy :3**

**Lucy: I'll do the next review. This is to jtibb64: Thank you so much for liking our story! I'm also glad that your interested in it too!**

**Wendy: Can I do another one?**

**Me: Sure, I kinda did yours for you anyway... so go ahead wendy!**

**Wendy: Ok! This is to Ozara-chan: Thank you for the compliment! And we'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Me: I'll answer the last one, it's to a guest: Teehee! Sorry for being rude! Didn't mean to! And yeah Natsu really likes League of Legends... and I put a lot of questions because it keeps you guys interested! And I did not put 50 questions at the end *Pouts*! I know I'm so cruel with the cliffhangers! Teehee! Here, your wish has been granted with a new chappie!**

**Me: OK! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

_turning and flowing the time changes, and I... I don't know what happened..._

_Where am I?_

_I can only see darkness... but if I close my eyes, then I can hear everyone's laughter..., and somehow, I know that I'm alone, I have to move on, even if I have to die, I have to move on... _

_My friends and family, have taught me so much, I'm not scared anymore. I have to let go of their hands that are holding me, supporting me, Even if I'm alone, I'll go on, even if it hurts, and even if I'm trapped in darkness, I'll never forget the dream I shared with all of you. I'm glad to be with everyone, to have been with everyone. But now, there's no one here..._

_But I can still hear your voice, getting louder and louder, telling me I mustn't give up. And since I understand that I can't, all I need is the courage to step forward... but if only it were that easy..._

_But..., I know I can't stop, even if I'm separated from everyone, no matter how far apart we are..., I still have to keep on going, to see the next sunrise in the morning. To show all of you that I'll accomplish my dream known as happiness, Cause if I don't, then... I know that I, nor anybody else... will never..._

_Ever..._

_forgive me..._

_And I know, that deep in my heart, A light has been lit. and somehow, that's my most precious treasure._

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I groaned, sitting up in my bed. I rubbed it, as I slammed my alarm clock, *Why is it so annoying!?* I sighed, and looked down at my feet sadly. I flopped back down again, *It's the second month of school and I'm already dreading it...*

I sighed and sat back up again, throwing off my blanket. I stood up and began to change my clothes, and once I was done, my eyes narrowed. I hated the fact that I had to sit next to spit monster, and watch my... 'best' friend betray me and talk to some bitch. I still liked Cheria, but I was extremely hurt at the fact that she broke a promise to me.

I trudged down the stairs, *I'm so tired...*

The first month of school had been a nightmare, first I had to find out that Megumi was in my class, second? I was sitting next to people that I dislike in class, third? I sat next to spit monster. I think number one still rules out number 3.

I sighed and rubbed my head, *Why am I so grumpy today?*

I smiled and thought, *But I should cheer up, Lucy-san is coming to see me again today.*

I walked to the kitchen and spoke smiling to my mom, "Ohiyoah."

Mom smiled back, "Ohiyoah Wendy. What do you want to eat?"

I thought for a moment then spoke back, "Just cereal."

She nodded and went to get some milk. I rested my head on my hand, *Today's gonna be a long day... I know it.*

* * *

I sat on the bus, and looked out the window, It was already October... and Halloween was coming... ugh. Knowing that Halloween's coming... then Megumi and Cheria were definitely going to go trick-or-treating this year... so the problem was, who do I go with?

I stared sadly out the window, and realization dawned on me as I sighed in relief, *Thank god I can at least have one peaceful moment without spit monster here!*

I looked around me, and I immediately felt depressed. Everybody was talking and laughing with someone, while I was just sitting in a corner by myself. I looked back out the window once again, just to see Cheria and Megumi talking and laughing together. The bus stopped, and more people began to sit down, and go to their seats.

I mentally sobbed, *SPIT MONSTER IS AT THIS BUS STOP!*

Before spit monster could squish me against the window with her... uh... overweight body, I quickly dashed into an empty seat, and pushed her against the window, and squirmed into what was left of the seat, which wasn't much...

then Haruka/ Spit-monster spoke, "Why did you push me Wendy!?"

I pouted at her, "Because I don't want to get squished by your f-"

I quickly stopped, making her raise an eyebrow, *SHIT! I'm almost called her fat out loud!*

I laughed nervously, "I don't want to sit by the window!"

She seemed to buy my reason, and began to rant about something weird. I sighed in relief, as I fell back against the seat, *WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT HERE!*

But if I really thought about it, no wonder the only seat was left by spit monster, because she was so god damn ANNOYING! I sighed again, as I crossed my arms, I saw that Cheria was sitting next to the aisle way this time, and was giving me a sympathetic smile. I looked away in annoyance, *It's partially your fault I'm sitting here...*

I then turned back to Cheria, and gave her a forced small smile, "Hi Cheria,"

Cheria smile more brightly, "Hi!"

I then decided to get to the point about the Halloween thing already, "So, are you excited for Halloween?"

She gave a nod, "Yeah! Do you want to go trick-or-treating with me?"

I blinked, shocked, my eyebrows turned upwards, "Aren't you going to go trick-or-treating with Megumi?"

She shook her head, "No, she can't go. Her family doesn't allow her to."

My spirits drowned at that thought, *So if she could, then of course you would go with her...*

I forced another smile, "Sure! I'd love to go with you."

She squealed in happiness, "Yay! Thanks Wendy!"

And for once, I gave her a real smile, "No problem."

The bus stopped, signaling that we were at school, and I grabbed my backpack and ran off the bus.

* * *

I entered my classroom, and plopped down in my seat. I finally got my own locker, and to be honest I was a little disappointed. I sighed, and held my head up by my hand.

I blinked when I saw Eve enter the classroom and wave to me. But I ignored him, and didn't wave back. After the talk we had, I didn't really know how to talk to him.

* * *

_"Hi Eve, what's up?" _

_He blinked then bit his lip, "Hey Wendy, Are you friends with Megumi?"_

_I raised an eyebrow, "Uh... no, why?"_

_He sighed and looked away disappointed, then looked back at me, "I have something I want to give to her..."_

_I blinked, "Why don't you give it to her yourself?"_

_"Mmm... I don't really like her. She's annoying."_

_I looked at him in disbelief, "Really? I thought you liked her."_

_"No, why would you think that?"_

_I pondered the thought... why did I think that?_

_I shrugged, "I don't know..., I just thought that she was the kinda person that a lot of people would like... but I personally hate her."_

_Eve laughed, "Wow, hate is a strong word."_

_I put on a poker face, "Yeah, but she's also a very hateful person... you said yourself that you dislike her."_

_He stopped laughing, "Well... that's do to reason's..."_

_I blinked, not sure how to reply to that. I didn't want to be nosy, yet at the same time I REALLY wanted to know..., and before I could say anything, he spoke up first, "Why do you hate her Wendy?"_

_I kept my mouth shut, and thought about it, *Hmm... maybe because she kicked me out of my bus seat in 4th grade, Made me sit next to spit monster, made me look like an idiot when we had breaks because I had nobody to talk too..., and stole my best friend. Oh yeah, not to mention she's a total bitch.*_

_"I just do... why do you dislike her?"_

_He looked away, "I dislike her because... she's always lying. Using people, and..."_

_He looked back at me, "There's something that you really need to know Wendy."_

_I blinked again, "Wait, I don't mean to be mean or anything, but are you being really friendly? I just met you today."_

_He laughed, "It's because I can tell your a nice person. I like nice people."_

_I looked at him T_T, "Sure..." *I'm not that nice...*_

_He put on his serious face again, "Anyway, what I want to tell you is that, I don't think you should be friends with Cheria anymore..."_

_I looked at him, "Why?"_

_He turned extremely serious, shocking me, "It's because, It just seems like that Cheria doesn't really think of you as a friend. Didn't you guys make a promise about sitting together on the bus?"_

_My eyes widened, and my eyebrows furrowed, "How do you know!?"_

_He looked up at Megumi's window, who was shooting glances back at us, "It's because I heard them talking about it on the first day of school..."_

_I stood there, frozen, *What...!?*_

_He nodded, "Yeah... Megumi asked Cheria to sit next to her on the bus, but then Cheria said she made a promise to you. But Megumi kept on asking her, and in the end Cheria said yes."_

_He spoke sternly, "Real friends shouldn't break promises... no matter what."_

_I bit my lip, and forced a smile, "Thanks Eve... but even if she broke a promise to me... I don't think I can just ditch her... Before Megumi came, Cheria use to be really nice and caring."_

_Eve's eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah, but are you sure that she just wasn't using you?"_

_I felt light headed at that statement, "Cheria wouldn't do that!"_

_"How do you know?"_

_I looked down sadly, all the times that I've spent with Cheria... just seemed like a dream after Megumi came... What he said was true..., she was probably just using me._

_I sighed and looked back at Eve, "Sorry Eve, but I have to go, my bus is going to leave soon. Thanks for telling me though..."_

_He nodded, and gave me a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry Wendy, I didn't want to tell you that. But in the end I couldn't help it..."_

_I shook my head, "It's fine..."_

_I then quickly scrambled back onto the bus, and sat next to Haruka, completely silent. But then I caught Megumi giving me a hard stare, I returned the favor with a glare that basically screamed, 'I'm going to kill you one day'_

* * *

I continued to stare at my desk, Lost in thought, *I shouldn't just ignore Eve like that, But I don't know how to talk to him anymore...* The bell rung. Signaling the start of class. I sighed in relief, *Finally! Something to rid me of being depressed!* I saw Megumi sit down in her seat, and begin to start flirting with Romeo who was sitting in the seat across from her.

My fists clenched, and my headache got worse, *Why does my head hurt so much!? ARGH!*

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Once school was over, I quickly dashed out, and got onto the bus. And peeked out the window, I saw Natsu and Lisanna talking again, and laughing at something unknown. I felt my heart clenched painfully once more, and I slammed my hand against my face, *STOP IT YOU STUPID HEART!*

But then I looked outside again, and saw them talking once more, *Why can't I be the one to be next to his side? Me and Natsu are childhood friends...*

Natsu waved bye to Lisanna and entered the bus, he then looked at me, "Yo Luce!"

I smiled brightly, *He's calling me Luce again!* "Hi Natsu!"

Natsu spoke, thinking, "So, I was wondering... are you coming to my place to see Wendy again?"

I nodded, "Yeah! Wendy's so cute!"

He sweat-dropped, "I don't think that's true... she's so violent to me."

I gave him a smug face :3, "That's because she doesn't like you!"

He pouted, "How mean!"

I giggled, "She's really nice Natsu, to me at least. You just don't like to admit it because your her nii-chan."

He continued to pout, "I'm serious! How do you think she's cute!? She punched me in the nuts in front of her friend one time! I don't think I can have kids anymore...!"

He shuddered at the memory as I laughed hysterically, *He's finally going back to his old self again!*

**(A/N: Yay! Finally NaLu!)**

He sighed, then scratched his head, "Anyway, Wendy's birthday is next month."

I blinked then looked at him surprised O_O, "What!?"

I began to panic and freak out, making him sweat-drop once more, "She didn't tell me that her birthday was next month! What!?"

He looked at me T_T, then sighed, "Yeah, well she doesn't like making a big fuss out of everything."

I puffed out my cheeks, "But still! She can at least tell me about it!"

He looked at me with a poker face, before he started to snicker, turning his back. A tick mark appeared on my head, "What's so funny dragneel!?"

He then turned back around, still snickering, "Don't puff out your cheeks! You look like a fat hamster when you do that!"

1...

2...

...

and...

3...

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY DRAGNEEL!?"

I was right about to punch him on the head before he quickly spoke, his hands up in a defensive position, "WAIT! I was really laughing because you looked cute for once! But I didn't want to admit okay! So please don't hit me!"

I eyed him for a moment, while blushing. I then pouted and looked away, "Fine."

I heard him sigh in relief, and I looked over my shoulder, "So Luce, are you going to come to my house right when we get there? Or when Wendy comes home?"

I blinked, surprised. Then turned back around to face him. That's when the bus started driving, "Wait, I can come to your house right after we get off the bus?"

He smiled and nodded, "Sure."

I blushed heavily, "What'll I do though?!"

He shrugged, "I don't know, your girls. What do you do? Play with barbies?"

A tick appeared on my head once again, and this time I punched him on the head, "NO THANKS!"

"ITAI!"

"I think I'll just go home, change, and then go to your place. That's when I'll wait for Wendy, or do something at your place. Kay?"

He nodded, still holding his head that had a red bump on it, "H-hai..."

I smiled in triumph. Then turned away.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Once I got off the bus stop, Natsu and I began to walk home together. Once I saw my home, I waved bye to Natsu and he did the same. Then began to walk to his home which was farther into the neighborhood.

I smiled as I opened my front gate, then closed it. I skipped to the front door and opened it, saying a cheerful, "Tadaima!"

My mom poked her head out from the kitchen, "Okaeri!"

I waved to her before hopping upstairs, "Hey mom! After I change I'm going to visit Wendy! Okay?"

"Okay! Be careful and remember to be home before 5!"

"Kay!"

I dashed into my room, and slammed the door close behind me. I opened my closet door and grabbed a few clothes.

I changed out of my school uniform into a white tank top, and a blue skirt. Then I began to make my way to Natsu and Wendy's house. Once I was able to see Natsu and Wendy's house, I smiled brightly, *It's been a while since I've last been to his house.*

But before I was able to take another step,

Somebody grabbed me, one hand covering my mouth, and the other around my waist. And yanked me backwards. I struggled against their grip. And before I could think, I bit their hand, HARD.

They let go of me and I fell to the ground. I quickly got up, and began to run as fast as I could towards Natsu's house. I didn't dare look back, and right when I reached Natsu's door, I began to bang on the door, while my other hand jammed the doorbell. I heard footsteps approach the door from inside the house, and I looked back. The front door opened, and I tried to run inside, but whoever was behind me grabbed me again. But they were too late.

Natsu grabbed my arm, and yanked. Pulling me out of their grip, and into his. He pushed me inside the house, and then he closed the door behind him. I heard Natsu swearing as I looked out the window, and I saw him punching, and kicking the guy who tried to kid-nap me. Who he was punching and kicking was wearing a ski mask, but some of his hair poked out.

Ginger colored hair?

The guy ran away, right before Natsu could place another punch on the guy. Once the guy was gone, I flew the door open, and rushed outside, "Natsu!"

He gave me a small smile, and thumbs up, "I.. I'm fine."

I shouted in his face, "No your not!"

I quickly helped him get inside, and made him sit down on the couch, "I'm so sorry Natsu!"

He had a bruise on his left cheek. His knuckles were red, and he had a black eye.

Natsu tried to give me a small laugh, "This? Come on, Luce you gotta think I can handle this..."

I huffed, "This is serious Natsu! I don't care if you think you can handle this! I'm going to get you some ice!"

I rushed to his fridge, and opened the freezer, grabbing an ice package.

I ran back to Natsu, and gave him an Ice pack, while I held the other one. I bent down, and placed the ice pack on his cheek. He winced, and I spoke softly, "See? Don't hide your wounds, because no matter how much you try to act like your fine, your not. "

He sighed, as he placed the other ice pack on his eye.

I looked down sadly, "I'm really sorry Natsu... It's all my fault...!"

"Luce... It's not your fault-"

"IT IS! I got you hurt! And in the end I was just a burden to you!"

Tears began to fill my eyes, and he pulled me into a hug, his warmth washing over me, comforting me.

"It's fine Luce, I'm just glad that you're fine. Kay? Don't cry, injuries can always heal, but the fact that one of my friends got hurt and I could've saved them but weren't able to, would hurt me a lot more."

Tears began to drip down my face, and I returned Natsu's hug, as I dropped the packs of Ice onto the couch, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I pulled away, wiping my eyes roughly, and sniffing. He gave me a pat on the head, and gave me a warm smile, "Come on Luce, Don't cry anymore..., please?"

I nodded and gave one last sniff, before taking deep breaths.

Natsu then stood up, and spoke, "I'm going to wait outside for Wendy, I don't want the same thing happening to her."

I blinked, then nodded, "I'll wait with you!"

Natsu's expression changed, and his warm smile turned into a firm line, as he spoke sternly, "Sorry Luce, But no. I don't want you getting hurt."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Well I don't want you getting hurt either!"

"Luce!"

"Natsu!"

We stared at each other for a long time, until Natsu sighed, rubbing his head, "Fine. But if that bastard comes again then your running inside, got it?"

I blinked, surprised he let me stay outside with him, then gave him a smile, and nodded, "Yeah!"

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I jumped off the bus, and onto the ground. I watched all the kids that got off at my bus stop hop off the bus as well, but I looked for one person in particular. But when I didn't find her, I looked around warily, *Is she here? No?*

I then sighed in relief, *On my first day of school she really pissed me off when she came to my house.*

I gave a small smile, as I stared at the back of Romeo's head. He then began to walk home with Hikari, as Hikari threw something at Romeo and hit him in the face, making me giggle. I then turned back to my house, to see Natsu and Lucy in front of the door.

I immediately frowned, *Why were those two outside?*

I began to make my way across the street towards my house, and once I opened the gate to my house, I ran towards the two high-schoolers. I ran up the stairs and jumped into Lucy's arms, "Hi Lucy-san!"

Lucy giggled and she gave me a hug, "Hi Wendy!"

I then looked at Natsu, and before I could stick my tongue out at him like I usually do, I noticed the bruises on his face, and instantly became worried. I pulled away from Lucy and gave Natsu a hard stare, making him sweat-drop, "What do you want squirt?"

Lucy frowned, "Natsu! That's not nice!"

But I ignored Natsu's insult, and I stood on my tippy toes, and poked his bruise making him wince. I then spoke up, my eyes narrowed and I frowned, "How did you get those bruises?"

Natsu blinked at me, before giving me a nervous laugh, "Haha... well... I... I fell!"

I stared at him T_T, then kicked him in the shin, making him yelp, "I'm not that stupid! When you fall you get scratches! How did you get those bruises?!"

Natsu sighed, " Fine! I was wrestling with the guys! Oh and Wendy, I'm going to pick you up from the bus stop from now on okay?"

I blinked in disbelief, "Why?"

Natsu gave me a hard stare, making me surprised, "Because I want to."

I pouted, "Fine then, be that way ya big flame-brain."

He sweat-dropped, then whined to Lucy, "I told ya she was mean to me!"

I smiled sweetly to Lucy, "Lucy-san! Thank you for seeing me today!"

Lucy then looked at me, and then Natsu and giggled, "See! She's nice!"

He looked at us O_O, "THAT'S NOT FAIR WENDY!"

I bursted out laughing with Lucy.

* * *

**OK guys! That's it for chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed the NaLu!**

**I know I said that this is a RoWen fanfic also, and it is. But their like 5th graders ok, so theirs not going to be BIG RoWen until later, so like... in 2 chapters I'll put a really fluffy RoWen moment! Yay!**

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Wendy: HAPPY! YOU WERE LYING! I DON'T LIKE ROMEO!"**

**Happy: Aye! You do liiiiike him though!**

**Romeo: *Sigh* Stop lying already, I'm not even a main character in this story!**

**Me: Not now, but later yeah you will be**

**Romeo: Ok.. I believe you...**

**Natsu: WENDY! YOUR SO MEAN TO ME! WAH!**

**Wendy: I'M SORRY! *Heals his shin***

**Lucy: *Giggles***

**Me: Okay bye everyone!**


End file.
